A New Age
by thecheezyguy
Summary: An Aggron who despises humanity has gotten his revenge, in the form of mass genocide. Humanity is now on its knees, nearly extinct and no longer prominent. Sam is a survivor, and a Floatzel named Chloe feels the need to help him live on. Over time, will they become more than just friends?
1. Prologue

**A New Age**

**Hi, this is my first fanific, and I plan to make it **_**pretty **_**long. I will most likely take a while to update between chapters, like one chapter every couple weeks because I get a metric shit ton of homework every day, so I will most likely write for about 15 – 30 min. a day. Also, Pokemon can talk in this story, because that will make this SOOO much more interesting. So, here's the prologue.**

Prologue

My name is Sam. Just Sam. A lot of people think it's short for Samuel, but it's just Sam. Now that we have that out of the way, I'll tell you a little bit about my past. I lived in Johto with my mom and dad until I was 14. I lived a pretty normal life, went to school, got good grades, had a few friends, had a couple hobbies. I loved playing guitar. I would even do gigs for some local bars, even though I was just barely a teenager. Then, one day, there was news about an aggron that killed about 15 poachers that tried to capture him, but nobody was able to find him after that. Nobody thought much of it, until about a year later.

October 17, 2014 11:34AM Age:14

I woke up to the sound of my phone getting a text. I slowly pulled off my covers, and swing my feet over the bed. I rubbed my eyes and started to walk over to the dresser my phone was on. I got another text. When I turned the screen on. The texts were from my best friend Foster. I opened them, and all it said was, "TURN ON THE NEWS NOW.". I got dressed into my house clothes, and walked into my living room.

I saw my parents standing up, looking at the TV. My mom whispered, "Oh my God,". I walked further in to get a view of the TV. There was a burning town shown from a helicopter, and the words "BREAKING NEWS, _LIVE"_ scrolling across the bottom of the screen. Pokemon were running around, destroying everything in sight.

A reporter started talking, "A group of approximately 300 pokemon have destroyed a city leaving thousands dead. There are reports that this group is lead by the same aggron that killed 15 poachers last year.". Another reporter added, "These pokemon all appear to have red body paint on them, and the national guard has not been able to stop them.".

I asked my parents, "Where Is this happening?". "Only 50 miles from here." My mom replied.

"The motives of these pokemon are unknow- We are just getting news that there are attacks on even more cities as we speak." The reporter was starting to sound nervous. "The other cities ar-" The TV went to static. Then an explosion sent me flying into the kitchen. Part of the ceiling collapsed and some 2x4s pinned me to the ground. My ears were ringing.

I could bent my head to barely see around another pile of rubble. I saw my parents lying unconscious on the living room floor. There was a huge hole in the side of the house. I saw a charmeleon and a sneazel walk through the hole in the wall. They had red body paint splashed across their chests. I could barely hear the charmeleon order the sneazel to do something. I saw him approach my parents unconscious bodies an extend metal claws. I wanted to scream at my parents to run away, but I knew it was no use and I would only give away my position.

I watched in horror as the sneazel slashed both of mt parents' necks open. Blood poured out, and the charmeleon smiled at the sight. They both ran out of the hole in the wall. Once they were far away, I hung my head and began to cry. _Why? Why is this happening? Whet did we do to deserve this? _Another piece of rubble fell from the ceiling and hit my head, knocking me out.

9 Hours Later, 8:12PM

I had lied under the pile of rubble for hours. Around 8:00 I woke up and tried to get up. I pushed the rubble off of me and quietly walked to the beginning of the stairs that went up to the bedrooms. I started to walk up them, avoiding various damaged steps. I walked into my parents' room and took the five-seven my dad kept by the side of his bed. I went back downstairs, looked at my parents' bodies for the last time, and looked out of the hole in the wall.

I saw destruction. Every building in sight was either knocked down or badly damaged. I walked out of the house. I heard someone walking around a corner and immediately ran behind a bush. When I looked back out, I saw two more pokemon a gengar and a farfetch'd, both with red paint. I quickly hid back behind the bush. One of them stopped. "I think I heard something" My heart started racing.

"You're probably just jumpy from the one with the gun earlier, I didn't hear anything."

"I could have sworn I heard something. "

"I didn't hear anything, so lets keep moving."

"Okay"

I heard the footsteps start again and get quieter. I sighed in relief and started walking down the street. I needed to get something bigger than just a handgun to protect myself. The fifteen minute walk to the nearest gun store was uneventful after my near encounter with the two pokemon.

When I arrived at the gun store, the windows in front were broken in, and I saw bodies inside, but surprisingly all of the guns and ammo were still sitting on the shelves like nothing happened. I slowly walked inside, making sure there was nothing lurking in the shadows. I looked at the walls with guns on them, and took down an RSASS sniper rifle. I walked to the counter, took an ammo bag, and started stuffing it full of ammo and extra magazines for both the rifle and handgun. When I slung the rifle over my shoulder and turned to walk out of the store, I saw a typhlosion standing just outside of the store looking at me. He had the red paint all over him.

I slowly backed away, and turned around to look for an exit in the back of the store. There was none. I turned back around, and saw the typhlosion's mouth glowing orange. _This is it. This is how I die._ Right before the typhlosion released the flamethrower, a hydro pump came from out of my vision and hit the typhlosion in the side, sending him flying. When he tried to get up, a hyper beam hit him in the face, killing him.

I stood there, in disbelief about what just happened. A floatzel turned the corner and looked at me. "We need to get out of town" I could tell she was female. I slowly walked towards her, still unsure if I could trust her. "If I was going to kill you, I already would have". I started to trust her more, so I walked toward her faster. "This way"

As we started walking down the street out of town, I asked, "What's going on?" There was a scream in the distance, and then an explosion followed by silence. "I'll tell you after we get out of town, and we should hurry." We started running down the street that led out of town.

As we got past the archway that symbolized the beginning of town, the floatzel pointed towards the woods. "That way". We ran into the woods, and once we were about 500 feet in, we stopped and sat down. "Okay, what's happening?" My voice was raspy and I was breathing heavily from the run. "So, remember that aggron that got attacked by poachers about a year ago?"

"Yeah"

"Well, that was the first interaction he had ever had with humans, so he assumed they were all evil and cared about nobody but themselves, and he wanted to get revenge on them. He went around, trying to convince other pokemon to join his cause. Most of them thought he was crazy, but some thought he was right. Over about a month, he had gathered about 100 followers. After that, those 100 started trying to convince others to join them, and in about 10 months he had convinced about 30% of the pokemon in the world to join him. He started planning on how to attack humans, and decided to attack every human settlement in the world at once, and today he did that. Looking at how many people survived the attack on this town, I would say not even a percent of humans are alive anymore."

I just sat there in shock. I couldn't believe what she had just told me. It seemed so unlikely, but every event in the past 12 hours supported her. I sat there for what seemed like hours and said, "How do you know this?"

"They tried to recruit me, but I refused. About a month later, I heard rumors about their numbers and what they were going to do. I knew I couldn't do anything about it, so I just continued living like I had been."

"Why did you save me?"

"This morning, when I heard that the attack was going to be today, I decided that I was going to try to help people get away, but when I got there and saw the scale of the attack, I hid, because I knew they would kill me too when they saw me helping humans. When the attack ended, and there were only search parties looking for survivors, I came out to look for them too. I saw a typhlosion about to release a flamethrower inside a building, I decided to help whoever was inside. It was you."

I sat in silence again. I thought about my parents. How they were dead. About how I was most likely one of the last humans alive in the world. A tear ran down my cheek. "How did you get in the store?"

"I woke up to my friend texting me to look at the news"

"What's a text?"

"It's a thing that you send to someone else to instantly give them a message from far away. Anyway, I went into my living room to see the news, and saw that my parents were watching it too. Then it cut off. An explosion sent me flying an trapped me under rubble, and left my parents unconscious in the open. Two pokemon walked in from the hole in the wall, killed my parents and left. I guess they didn't see me. I fell asleep for a few hours and woke up around an hour after after sundown. I got my dad's gun, and headed to the gun store to get a bigger gun and ammo because I knew I would need it. You know the rest."

"I'm so sorry." She looked down for a few minutes. "A gun is a thing that shoots metal at stuff, right?"

"Yeah"

"Why does that one look so much different than that one?" She pointed towards my two guns.

"Some are meant to do different things."

"I thought they all did the same thing?"

"Well, they all do basically the same thing, but do it in different ways." I pointed to the five-seven. "That one does less damage, and is meant to be concealable and short ranged." I then pointed to the RSASS. "That one is almost always a one shot kill, and is very long ranged."

"Hmm. I should take you to my village, the pokemon there won't kill you, I promise."

"Okay" We started walking deeper into the woods.

**This was a pretty short chapter in comparison to the later ones, only 1,996 words, but it was just a set up for the rest of the story. Make sure to keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong> Slight update, I read it again and saw a few mistakes. Some stuff didn't make too much sense, and a couple of spelling errors.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long wait. Lots of stuff happening, with Christmas.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Well, Shit<p>

As we were walking towards the village, I decided to break the silence and make small talk. "So, what's you name?"

"Chloe, yours?"

"Sam"

More silence. I looked at her again, and noticed she was at least a foot and a half taller than any other Floatzel I had seen before, making her about the same height as me, maybe even a little taller. She also had blue eyes, different from the usual dark brown or black. When she turned to look at me, I quickly turned away. "What?"

"Nothing."

About a half hour passed, and we were close to the village. There was a scream that sounded fairly close. Chloe stopped. "That sounded like someone I know." She started running. I tried to catch up, but was weighed down by all of the guns and ammunition I was carrying, and the fact that she can run twice as fast as me normally. After running for five minutes, I saw Chloe hiding behind a bush looking at something. When I saw what she was looking at, I hid behind the same bush.

There was a Tyranitar with red paint standing in the middle of what appeared to be the village Chloe was talking about. There were straw huts strewn around a clearing in the forest, and there was a burnt out fire pit in the middle of all them. The Tyranitar was holding a Zangoose by the neck about three feet off the ground. Various Pokèmon were hiding in their huts looking out through the doors.

"This is what happens when you defy us! Do not dare question us or defend the humans, or you will be destroyed! You are fools for believing they are kind, they are all evil, filthy tyrants!"

Chloe tapped me on the shoulder. "That's my best friend, you have to do something! Shoot him!". She was speaking in a hushed voice. I nodded. I took out the RSASS, and loaded it, and layed down, looking through the scope. I positioned the cross-hairs between the eyes of the Tyranitar and took a deep breath. I pulled the trigger. The Tyranitar fell down, dropping the Zangoose. The butt of the gun instantly bruised my shoulder, and my ears were ringing. When the Tyranitar tried to get back up, I unloaded five more rounds into him. He tried to get back up again, and I shot another five. This time he didn't get back up. It felt like the heavyweight boxing champion had just beat the shit out of my shoulder and then continued to stab my eardrums. I could barely hear Chloe say, "One shot kill my ass.".

She got up and ran over to the Zangoose. "Alyssa! Are you okay?" She slowly got up and said "Yeah, I'm fine. You came here just in time, though."

"He did all the work." She pointed to me, rubbing my shoulder next to the bush. "A human? I thought they killed them all!"

"Some survived. He was about to be turned into ashes by a Typhlosion when I saved him."

"Wait, you actually went to town? I thought you were joking!" They both looked at me. Chloe said, "I was going to let him live with me until he figures out what to do."

"Ooooo, a boy is going to live with you?" Alyssa was speaking in a teasing tone. "No! It's not like that! And he's a human."

"Okay then. I'll be going home now."

"Wait, how did you end up almost getting killed by a Tyranitar?"

"Oh, he came walking into the village, bragging about how they had 'ridden the world of it's greatest bane' and that we should thank him. I called him a bastard for what he helped, and he kinda went ape shit on me."

"Seems like he kind of over reacted. Look where it got him." They both looked over to the dead body, that surprisingly only had two holes in it. "Well, I guess I'll get going. He messed up my fur, so I got to go get cleaned up. Later!" Alyssa walked away.

Chloe walked over to me and helped me get up. "Thanks for saving Alyssa. Looks like that gun beat you up pretty good too."

"Yeah."

"Want to stay at my place until you figure out what to do with yourself?"

"Sure, thanks." We walked to her hut, which looked pretty much like all the others. It was made out of straw, was a square about ten feet by ten feet, had a ceiling about seven feet high, and had various things laying around the floor and against the walls. As she led me in, she told me about it. "This is where I live. It's not much, but it has all I need." I looked around, and saw a rug with some berries on it, a bed made out of some tattered blankets and leaves, and other random stuff. I saw a piece of a broken mirror leaning against a wall and walked over to it. I looked like a mess.

My long, shoulder length blonde hair was filthy. I was still in a white tee-shirt and jeans, both ripped in many places. I had bags under my eyes, and there were dark patches of dirt all over my skin. There was a red spot an the side of my head where the piece of rubble knocked me out, and there was some dried blood running down the side of my face. "I look kike hell."

Chloe walked over and sat an her bed. "So, you want to do anything?" I looked down."I'm not really in the mood to do anything right now."

"Yeah, I figured that. I'm gonna go to bed, you can use those blankets over there." She pointed to some more blankets in a corner. "Thanks." Chloe walked over to her bed and lied down. I shortly walked over to the blankets and started putting them on the floor for me to lay down on. _What the fuck am I going to do with myself? _I layed down and shortly fell asleep.

Seven hours later, 5:15 AM

BOOM! I shot up out of my bed. Chloe got up too. "What was that!?" I asked. "I don't know."

Me and Chloe slowly walked towards the door of her hut. When we looked outside, the village was being raided by Pokèmon. One Pokèmon, that neither of us could see, yelled, "We have information that you are harboring a human and have killed one of our soldiers! If you do not surrender it we will be forced to destroy this village!" Chloe ran out of the door and screamed at the top of her lungs, "EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE WAY!" All of the Pokemon that lived in the village ran into the woods. Before any of the attackers could comprehend what was happening, Chloe used surf on everything. Most of the Pokèmon were knocked out, but some were stirring. "We need to get out of here, get your stuff." I nodded my head, and ran back into the hut to grab my bags. Once I had them and had walked out, Chloe was already halfway into the woods, waving for me to follow her.

I ran towards her, the bags bouncing at my sides. She ran towards me, took one of the bags, and then ran back into the woods with me. We had ran for what seemed like hours, until Chloe stopped and sat on a rock, breathing heavily. "I think we lost them."

"I would hope so." I said, sitting down on another rock, putting down the bags.

"Well, shit."

"This is my fault." I said, looking down.

"No, this isn't your fault, you had no idea this would happen. At least most of us got away."

I stayed silent. Still, what am I going to do with myself? If every town in the world got attacked like mine did, there might only be a hundred thousand people left in the world, and considering how big the world is, that's about one person per five hundred square miles. "We should get moving again."

"Okay."

We started walking deeper into the woods, hoping to find something that could help us. Then, we came across a group of five Scraftys, all reds. (A/N all Pokèmon with the red paint will now be known as "reds" for simplicity's sake.) Me and Chloe quickly hid behind a bush. They started to walk closer to us. Closer. Closer. At this point I decided I had to take action. I slowly took out the sniper rifle and loaded it. Chloe looked over to me and nodded. I put one of them in he crosshairs, and pulled the trigger. He collapsed instantly, and the rest looked at the body in shock. I aimed at another and pulled the trigger again. The remaining three realized what was happening, and quickly hid behind trees. "Chloe, do you think you could sneak around an drive them out of cover?" I asked in a whisper. Chloe nodded. She slowly started walking around the trees, and once she had an angle uses swift in a sweeping motion at all of them. They all ran out of the cover, covering their heads, yelling profanity. I took the opportunity to shoot another. One started to fight Chloe, while I started to aim at him.

Before I could shoot, the other one tackled me from behind. I turned around to try to shoot, but had the gun knocked out of my hand. I punched the Scrafty in the face, but it had little effect. He only seemed to get angrier. He started to punch me in the face over and over again while on top of me, each one hurting like hell. I slowly reached over to the bag for the handgun, and the Scrafty didn't seem to notice. I grabbed the grip of the gun, and slammed the butt of it to the side of his face, knocking him off of me. I got up, feeling dizzy, pointed the gun to him, and shot. He fell to the floor, not breathing. I looked over to Chloe, who was finishing her fight, winning. I quickly ran over and shot the Scrafty. "Thanks. Your face looks like shit."

"Thanks."

"Sorry. But still, we need to get something to clean you up."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Well, pretty much your entire face is soaked in blood, and there are at least ten cuts on it. The reason you aren't feeling it is probably adrenaline."

"Oh." I stood there for a minute, thinking about what to do. Then, I ripped the sleeve off of my shirt and went to wipe my face with it. The moment the fabric touched my face, I felt like someone was spraying lemon juice into a cut. "FUCK!" Chloe laughed a little bit. "Sorry, your reaction was just priceless." I looked at her with a disgruntled look and went to wipe my face again. I gritted my teeth as soon as it touched my face again. Once most of the blood was off, I tossed the fabric to the side. "Let's start moving again."

I put the guns back in their bags, making sure not to burn my hands on the still-hot barrels, and slung them over my shoulder. We started walking yet again, not sure what we were looking for.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter out, around the same length as the last. Next chapter might be another long wait, but until then, peace out!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, SO BUSY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: A New Home<p>

After walking from sunrise to sunset, with only a few breaks and almost no talking, we decided to set up camp. Chloe was getting leaves for beds I was trying to start a fire with two rocks, some twigs and dead pieces of wood. Chloe broke the silence by asking, "What are you planning to do now that, well,"

"This... whole thing happened?"

"Yeah." I thought about it for a few seconds, but couldn't come up with an answer. "I have no idea." Chloe looked down at her feet at my response. "Well, you could always come with me, I think I have an idea about what I want to do."

"What's that?"

"Well, there's this abandoned cabin deep in the woods, even deeper than we are, maybe ten miles further in. Only me and a few friends know about it, and I have never seen a Pokèmon that lives that deep into the woods. I'm going there, and plan to live there. You can come with me." This was amazing. A cabin for shelter, and the reds would probably never find it. "I would like that."

"It's settled then. We are heading for it first thing in the morning." About ten minutes later, I finally got the fire to catch, and Chloe had gotten some hefty piles of soft leaves for us to sleep on. We lied down, and I soon fell asleep.

4 Hours Later, October 18th, 11:45PM

My parents dying. Over and over. Watching their throats get slit. The blood slowly pouring out of them. Killing six Pokèmon. In one day. Watching myself murder them. Over and over. Images of the horrible things that have happened in the span of forty-eight hours. I shot up out of my bed with a small scream. I sat with my knees in my chest, hands on the sides of my head. I was trembling slightly. The fire was almost burnt out.

Chloe started to stir. She slowly got up, looked around, and saw me. She ran over to me, and put an arm around my neck. "What's wrong?" I replied in a shaky tone, " My parents are dead. Everyone I know is dead. I killed six Pokèmon. I'm never gonna-"

"Don't worry about that, just know that-"

"How can I not worry about it!" Chloe looked taken aback from my outburst. "I'm sorry, I'm just-" Her look of shock disappeared.

"It's okay, I probably would have done the same thing if I were you. You just need to calm down and go back to sleep."

"Okay..." I hesitantly replied. I slowly lied back down, Chloe still by my side. Once I closed my eyes, I flt her rub my arm, then walk back to her bed. Shortly after, I fell asleep again.

8 Hours Later, October 19th, 8:36AM

I woke to the feeling of Chloe shaking my arm. I slowly sat up, and heard her say, "Let's get moving as soon as possible. I want to get there as fast as possible."

"Good idea." The fire had burnt out long ago, and we didn't need to unmake our beds, so all we did was grab the bags and start walking.

The walk was a rather uneventful trip, we saw no one and only stopped for a short break once. The most exciting thing that happened was when I attempted to get an apple I saw on a tree by climbing it, only to fall down halfway up. We got there in about three hours, good time considering it was ten miles away and we walked the entire time. Once we were near it, Chloe led me to the beginning of a small, not so worn trail that seemingly started randomly in the middle of the woods. "Not much further, we'll probably be there in a minute or two." She was right, and soon we were at the cabin.

It was made out of logs stacked on top of each other, like Lincoln Logs. There was not a significant amount of damage, considering it was abandoned. Not even a broken window. There were two stories, making it more of a house than a cabin. There was a well about fifty feet away from the house, and an outhouse about a hundred away. A shed was next to the house. It was located in the middle of a clearing in the forest, with many tree stumps scattered around it. The house seemed to be about three thousand square feet, two thousand on the ground floor and one thousand on the second floor. "I think cabin was a bit of an understatement." Chloe paused for a second, then responded, "Maybe."

After looking at the house for a few more seconds, I began to walk towards it. Chloe soon followed. I slowly opened the door, looked in, making sure there were no possible dangers, and then walked in. Chloe walked past me and started looking through the rooms on the first level. I walked into the living room and put the bags down.

The interior of the house didn't look bad either. The walls were painted a light tan color, there was some furniture with a few small rips in it throughout the house, and there was a hardwood floor with some dents and scratches, but overall, it didn't seem like it had been abandoned for very long. Of course, there were no electronics, because the house was in the middle of the woods, and it didn't get any electricity. There were half used candles scattered throughout the house for what I assumed was light. Being in a house reminded me of home, but I pushed that thought out of my head.

My train of thought was broken by Chloe calling me into the kitchen. I walked in there, and saw Chloe sitting on the counter. "I'm going to check upstairs, if I remember right, its in slightly better condition than-" There was a thumping noise upstairs followed by what sounded like muffled voices. Me and Chloe looked up, then at each other. Chloe looked past my shoulder at the bags, and I understood what she meant. I was in no way looking forward to having to use a gun again, and Chloe must have noticed by the change in facial expression. She walked towards me and whispered in my ear, "You don't have to, I'll take the lead and you follow behind me. Just take the small one with you just in case."

"Thanks," I whispered back.

She slowly walked up stairs after I had gotten the handgun and was walking towards them. I followed her up the stairs, about five feet behind. For the second that Chloe had turned the corner at the top of the stairs and I couldn't see her, I heard two voices saying "Chloe!?" and "Alyssa!?" at the same time. When I turned the corner, I saw Chloe and Alyssa looking at each other. Chloe broke the silence and said, "Guess we had the same idea."

"Yeah, and we weren't the only ones. Felix! Hazel!" An Absol and a Dewott walked into the hallway from two different rooms. The Absol spoke, obviously male and therefore Felix, in a sarcastic tone, "Oh look who's here! Wonderful!" The Dewott, Hazel responded, "Don't be so hard on him, he never knew any of this would happen! What did you expect him to do? Wander the forest and get killed?"

"We have no idea how many were killed because of him!"

"Could you just stop talking about how much you hate him for two seconds!?" Chloe interrupted, "Could you two stop fighting for two seconds?" Felix looked over at Chloe and gave her an angry look. "You are responsible for this too! If you hadn't decided to be a hero and bring him to the village, none of this would have even happened in the first place! He would have just died in town and none of us would have even been bothered!" Hazel interrupted again, "That's in the past now! What use is holding a grudge going to do!?"

"What am I supposed to do? Forgive and forget that he got our friends killed?" Chloe joined in again, "We both had no idea any of this would happen!" Alyssa walked past me and down the stairs. On the landing, she turned around towards me and said, "Might as well come with me, when those three get into it they _really_ get into it." I looked back at Chloe, Hazel and Felix, then walked down the stairs with Alyssa. "Are you mad at me like Felix?"

"No way. I'm with Chloe and Hazel. You had no idea this would happen. And, the preservation of humanity should be your first concern." I had never thought about it this way. I had always been pessimistic about this, thinking that humanity had already lost. The thought that humanity could still be saved never even crossed my mind. "You think we still have a chance?"

"Yeah. There is now way that they could have gotten every one of you. If you are smart about it you could make it out of this." I stayed quiet for a while. We were now in the living room, sitting on two different couches. I broke the silence by asking, "So, you think they won't find us here?"

"I don't think they will. At least not for a while. I've never seen another Pokèmon out here and it's far from the beaten path. I'm pretty sure we're safe." I was comforted at her thoughts. It night not be as hard to survive as I initially thought. "So, what do we do out here? It seems pretty boring."

"I don't know. If I were you I would just be glad I wasn't sleeping in a tree trying to hide from merciless Pokèmon trying to kill me."

"You bring up a valid point." To avoid awkward silence, I decided to make small talk. "How did you meet Chloe?" Alyssa looked up for a second in thought then came up with the answer, "I don't remember. Me and her have been friends for a very long time. Since we were kids. She is the first friend I remember having."

"I never had many friends growing up. The first friend I remember having was Foster, and I met him when I was seven. When I was sitting alone on the playground, like I usually did, a few kids walked up to me and started harassing me like seven year olds do, calling me stupid and ugly. When I didn't respond they started threatening to beat me up. When I got up to walk away, they pushed me down and started kicking me. Foster saw and ran over to help me. He punched a few of them, kicked a couple, I don't remember exactly how it happened but in short, he saved me. He got in trouble for fighting along with the other kids, but he didn't mind. We were best friends ever since. Over the years, three or four friends came and went, but only Foster stuck with me thick and thin." I looked down and my eyes started to tear up. "He's probably dead now."

Alyssa walked over and sat don next to me and said, "I'm sorry." I continued looking down. Then, Chloe, Hazel and Felix walked into the room.

Chloe and Hazel stayed in the doorway while Felix walked forward. Chloe nodded towards me, and Felix walked up to me. I looked up at him with my still watery eyes, and he looked away quickly, then back. Then he started talking in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry I got so mad at you. I understand now that you never intended for any of this to happen, and that you have been through more in the past couple of days than most of us could handle. If it means anything, I am now okay with you staying here." And the he walked quickly back upstairs. Alyssa looked at them, then said, "Wow, how did you get him to do that?" Chloe rolled her eyes and then said, "The same way we all get each other to do stuff. We argue until we're sick of arguing and one of us just gives up."

"Could've guessed." It was nearly sunset now, and Me, Chloe, Alyssa, and Hazel were all sitting in the living room in silence. Hazel looked at me and in a cheery tone asked, "How was your day?" I looked at her in confusion and said, "Fine... I guess." Chloe looked at me with an apologetic look and said, "Sorry, she isn't the best with... people in general." Hazel looked offended. "I'm not that bad with people!" Alyssa cut in and told Hazel, "Its fine, just let it go." Now I interrupted. "Do you guys always fight like this?" Alyssa responded, "Not always. Things are just a bit... tense because of recent events." I nodded in understanding.

We sat again in silence, and when it started to get awkward, Hazel spoke again. "So is it true that you saved Alyssa from a Tyranitar?" I bit the inside of my cheek, a habit that occurs whenever I start to talk about something I don't want to talk about. I felt a pang of guilt knowing that I killed him. "Yes.", I said with a small nod. "And you killed him?" I bit down harder. "Yes."

"And you-" I got up and walked upstairs, surprising everyone up the room. I leaned against a wall in the hallway that the bedrooms were connected to and looked out a window. I felt so much guilt about killing six Pokèmon. They were probably only misled. Some of them were probably nice, just brainwashed. I could have just ran away when the Scrafties came by. I could have probably saved Alyssa without killing the Tyranitar. But I killed them anyway. Even though they would have killed me, I still felt like I could have spared them. Even though they helped along the way to killing everyone I knew, I still felt guilt. I was just so shocked at the time that I didn't really think about what I was doing.

Chloe walked up the stairs. She looked at me and said, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Sorry about Hazel, like I said, she isn't the best with people. She really is nice, you just have to get to know her before you start to like her." I just nodded, then looked out the window again. The sun had nearly gone below the horizon, and I hadn't realized how dark it was until now. I looked over at Chloe and asked, "Do we have anything to start candles with?"

"There's a lighter downstairs. Come with me." She started to walk down the stairs. After a couple of seconds, I started to follow her. Once we were both down the stairs, Hazel walked over to me from the kitchen and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that was a touchy subject with you."

"It's fine. You didn't know." Hazel walked back into the kitchen, when Chloe came over to me and handed me the lighter. Then, my stomach rumbled. I blushed a little bit out of embarrassment, and the said, "I'm pretty hungry. Do we have any food?"

"Lets find out." She walked into the kitchen, followed by me. Hazel was sitting on a counter eating what looked like an oran berry. She pointed to the pantry and said, with her mouth still full, "Food is in there if you're wondering." Chloe responded, "Thanks" and then walked over to the pantry and grabbed two handfuls of assorted berries, and started to walk up the stairs. "Follow me if you want to eat." I followed her up the stairs. She walked over to a door at the end of the hallway, and opened it. "They say nobody is using this room." I followed her in, and looked around.

It was a room that seemed to be about ten by fifteen feet, it had a queen sized bed that was in excellent condition, a nightstand with a couple of candles on it, a dresser, and a mirror. I walked over to the nightstand and lit a candle. "Much better."

Chloe sat on one end of the bed and set down the berries in front of her. "Come on," I walked over and sat on the other end of the bed. She picked up a berry and started to eat it, while I just inspected one. It was about three inches in diameter, like most of the berries Pokèmon eat. It smelled indescribable, like no fruit I had had before. Chloe noticed me and laughed a little bit. "Go on, it won't hurt you." I took a bite, and chewed on it for a couple seconds. It tasted sweet, but was slightly bland. I shrugged and ate the rest of it. I took a bite out of another, and this one tasted slightly bitter. After about seven berries, I was full. Chloe had already finished and was just watching me.

She looked down at the bed and said, "Guess we'll have to stay in the same bed, cause I sure as hell ain't sleeping on that floor." I nodded in agreement, then asked, "You tired now?"

"I am if you are."

"Then we both are." She lied down on one side of the bed, and pulled a sheet that was on it over herself. "This is comfy. I've never slept in a human bed before." I nodded my head slightly, then lied down next to her. I pulled another sheet over myself. I was about a foot away from Chloe. I turned over to face the wall, then closed my eyes. I heard Chloe blow the candle out, then I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This is about the length I want all of the chapters to be. That's all for now.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Haven't updated in a while because of mid-terms. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Prisoners<p>

October 20th, 9:23AM

I slowly began to wake up, with the light coming in from the window shining on my face. As I became more alert, I noticed than I was very close to something. When I opened my eyes, I saw that me and Chloe were in short, cuddling. I froze, not sure what do do, and then started to slowly get out of bed, making sure not to wake Chloe. When I was almost out of the bed, sitting on the edge, I heard Chloe stir. She sat up and said, "Good morning," in a sleepy tone. I stood beside the bed and said "Good morning," as well.

I noticed that I was still in the clothes I had been wearing when I got out of bed the day... it happened. In hope of finding clean clothes, I walked over to the dresser on the other side of the room. When I opened it, I was surprised to see that there actually were clothes still inside of it, neatly folded. I whispered under my breath, "Who the hell leaves their house and doesn't bring their clothes with them?" As I looked through the drawer, I found some dark, loose fitting jeans, a Nirvana tee-shirt and a black hoodie. Just the kind of clothes I wore normally. I walked to the door that led into the hallway with the clothes in my left hand, when Chloe asked, "What are you doing?"

"Changing into new clothes."

"Why?"

"These ones are messed up and dirty."

"Okay... if that's what... humans do." I shrugged my shoulders and walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. Once I was in and the door was closed, I quickly changed into my new clothes and threw my old ones to the side. I looked in the mirror to see how I looked. I nodded my head slightly in approval, and walked back into the bedroom to see what Chloe was doing.

I laughed when I opened the door to see Chloe with a baggy tee-shirt on. "Do I look stupid?"

"Umm... kinda." I said with a smirk on my face. "Why are you doing that?"

"I wondered what it would be like. I don't like it anyway." Chloe said, throwing the shirt to the side. I turned around and started to walk out of the room. "I'm going to go downstairs and see what everyone else is doing." As I continued to walk, I heard Chloe start to follow me.

Nothing particularly exciting was going on downstairs, Alyssa was sitting on the couch sharpening her claws, Felix was lying on the floor across the room, half asleep, half awake, and Hazel was daydreaming in the kitchen while munching on berries. After a few quick "Good morning"'s, Chloe and I decided to go on a walk outside.

Nothing special happened, and we walked in silence. We only ventured about a half mile away from the house at the most, and we were back within a couple hours. We found some berries along the way, and decided to bring some back with us to eat later.

Once we were back from our walk, Chloe and I brought the berries to the kitchen and put them in the pantry. For lack of anything else to do, I decided to go look around in the shed, while Chloe said she was going to go take a bath in a nearby pond. I slowly opened the wooden door to the shed, it creaking loudly as I did. The shed was about ten feet by fifteen feet, and had cardboard boxes piled everywhere. I decided to look through them, curious what was inside. There were tons of boxes full of junk, pieces of high-chairs, clothes hangers, pencils, some empty picture frames, that kind of stuff. But, one box caught my eye. It was long, and slightly thin. When I opened it, I was delighted to find an acoustic guitar, in pretty good condition, too. The wood had minimal damage, and the hardware had very little rust. It was extremely out of tune, but that would take minutes to fix.

I brought the guitar inside the house, and into the bedroom. I strummed a few chords, and played a few songs, just to pass time. I wasn't sure how much time I did this, but it was sunset by the time I was interrupted. I stopped playing when Chloe walked into the room. "You sound pretty good. Have you been playing music a long time?" I put the guitar down on the bed and said, "Yeah, about six years. How long were you listening to me?"

"I dunno. Maybe five minutes." I nodded my head a little, and then Chloe spoke again, "Can you play another song?"

"Sure. Sorry if it sounds bad, I haven't practiced singing and playing at the same time much." I started to play All Apologies by Nirvana, the shirt I found had gotten a few of their songs stuck in my head. When I finished the song, Chloe clapped, and said, "Wow, that was really good!"

"I Guess, I made a lot of mistakes."

"I couldn't tell." I shrugged my shoulders, and leaned the guitar against a wall. Chloe and I sat in silence, until she stood up and said, "Well, I'm gonna go get dinner, you can come if you want." Then she walked out of the door. After a few seconds, I got up and followed her. We ate dinner like the night before, and then went to bed.

The next few days went by without anything particularly eventful happening. Chloe and I slept in the same bedroom, and ate together like we did the first and second nights at the house. I made small talk with Alyssa, Hazel and Felix, but not about anything serious. I played the guitar mainly as a pastime, and Chloe would occasionally sit down and listen. I even went to the pond Chloe had talked about and took a bath. Overall, it seemed like everything was going to be okay. Until the day where everything got fucked up.

October 26th, 2:35PM

I was sitting on the couch, talking with Alyssa about video games. "So let me get this straight, you sit in front of a 'computer', and use a 'keyboard and mouse' to make pictures on the 'monitor' move?"

"Kinda. They aren't really pictures, but more like a display of what you are doing."

"Isn't that just a picture?" I let out a sigh and said, "I'm done for the day, we can continue this later. I'm going upstairs."

"Whatever." I went to the bedroom Chloe and I used, and stared out the window. Then, I heard something that caught my attention. "Hey, Sergeant, there is a house up ahead!" I could hear voices through the window. "Everyone, inside of it!" I saw four men run towards the front door, all wearing green body armor and carrying AR-15's. Hoenn National Guard. One of them looked up and saw me in the window. He pointed to me and said, "Hey, look! There's someone in there!" Their pace quickened.

I ran downstairs and said, "The National Guard is here." Everybody looked at me, and the started walking towards the front door. I opened the door, and saw that they were only about ten feet from reaching it. One of them looked at me and said, "You need to come with us, there's-" he looked over my shoulder at everybody else and raised his gun. "Pokèmon! Get on the ground!" We all dropped to the floor. The rest of them came in, their guns pointed at us. Who I assumed was the Sergeant started talking. "Why are you here with them!? Are you their prisoner?"

"No! I-"

"Are you with them?"

"Yes!"

"So you helped them kill people?"

"What? No! They-"

"They what?"

"They saved me! They didn't hurt anybody!"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're a fucking idiot!" A bullet hole appeared in the floor inches from my face. I heard Hazel start to cry. "What did you just call me!?"

"A fucking idiot! Did you just assume that every Pokèmon was in on it? Because that's just fucking stupid! Most Pokèmon think they're insane bastards!" Another soldier started talking. "Sarge, maybe we should listen to him, it-"

"Put them in cuffs, we still can't trust them." Another one of the soldiers reluctantly put zip-ties around our wrists, and two zip-ties around Felix's legs. We were led out of the house, and through the woods. There were two of them behind us, and two of them in front of us. One was carrying Felix over his shoulder. After about five hours of walking, I finally decided to ask, "Where are you taking us?" The Sergeant laughed. "And what makes you think I would tell you that?" I wanted to make a snide remark, but I decided not to for the sake of everybody else. I just hung my head and stayed quiet.

It had been dark for hours before we reached our destination. There was a military camp I the middle of the woods that had at least fifty occupants, all National Guard. The Sergeant began to talk. "O'Neil, take them to tent 4-A. One of the soldiers, presumably O'Neil, grabbed Felix and started walking in another direction. "Follow me." We all started following him. Walking through the camp, we saw that many of the soldiers were giving us dirty looks, and talking among themselves when we walked by.

"Here is where you'll be sleeping tonight. O'Neil opened the door of an unoccupied tent, and we all walked inside. There was nothing inside except four sleeping bags and an empty crate in the corner. He set Felix down and on the way back said, "I know the Sarge is being kind of a dick right now, and everyone else knows too. We'll try to talk to him about it tonight." And then he left.

Felix was the first to talk. "I'm sick of being carried around like a pup." There was silence, then he spoke again. "And it's all his-"

"Don't get us started on this again," Alyssa interrupted.

"Fine." More silence. This time I spoke. "Well, no use just sitting around. That walk took it out of me. I'm Going to bed." Everybody unanimously agreed, and we all fell asleep shortly after laying down.

October 27th, 7:00AM

We all awoke to the sound of O'Neil opening the tent and saying, "Time to get up, I'm gonna get you cut loose and get some food for you." He walked over to us, cut the zip-ties off of us and said, "Okay, now. Stay here and I'll see what I can get for you." We were tempted to make a run for it, but all knew that that would almost certainly end in our demise. After about ten minutes, O'Neil came into the tent with a tray that had five bowls of some kind of soup in it. He handed each one of us a bowl. Then, he left us to ourselves while we quietly ate the soup.

After finishing the soup and sitting in silence for even longer, I decided to speak. "This fucking sucks."

Chloe said, "We know, Sam."

"Sorry for trying to make conversation."

"I know what you were trying to do, but I think we agree that there's nothing to talk about." Everyone slightly nodded their heads in agreement. Eight of the most boring hours of my life later, a soldier we had never seen before walked into the tent with a gun and said, "With me. Now." We all quickly got up and followed him out of the tent.

We walked through the camp, and into another tent larger than any of the others. The soldier stopped at the entrance and motioned for us to go in. When we walked inside, we saw a man at a desk with two guards beside him.

He looked up from whatever he was doing on his desk and said, "Ah. It's you. I'm going to make this short and sweet. The Pokèmon are going in one holding cell, and you are going to another so there are no shenanigans. That's all I need from you for now. And why the hell are they not restrained? Put them in cuffs." He looked back down at his desk.

Then, four soldiers walked into the tent. Two of them grabbed me and put me in another zip-tie, and the other two put everybody else in zip-ties, then them out of the tent. Shortly after, they dragged me out of the tent in the opposite direction as the others. Then we turned a corner and I could no longer see them. I was thrown into a metal cage surrounded by tarp. They locked the door to the cage and left. I sat in the corner of the cage, and curled into a ball.

That night, I didn't get dinner. When soldiers would walk past me I could see them give me looks of disgust. Eventually the soldiers started to go to bed, and I began seeing them less often. It was getting cold, and I curled into a tighter ball and started shivering. But, eventually, I started to feel drowsy, and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Got writer's block towards the end, sorry if it's really bad.<strong>


End file.
